


Lady Willow's Chambers

by justplainvaults



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Medieval AU, Written for Kathubs on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: She didn’t even want to imagine how hard it would be to sit through breakfast with each memory begging her for sole attention…





	

“You may leave us now…we shall be down shortly.” Willow said, the sound of her voice still entirely groggy and exhausted. As the servant made her way to the door, her cheeks were obviously flushed with embarrassment at what she’d stumbled upon inside Lady Willow’s chambers. Underneath the sheets, Tara continued to hide, her own cheeks as red as the sheets she’d sought refuge under. The bed beneath her shifted. As the sounds of bare feet on stone met her ears, she dared to look up, clutching the sheets to her nude body, just in case one of the servants were to return.

“You should get dressed, dear.” Hearing Willow’s words before her clothes were tossed in her direction, she couldn’t help but stare at the other’s nude form. She’d seen all of it the night prior, of course, in more ways than one. But to gaze upon it in the light, it easily made her stare with amazement and appreciation. This woman had welcomed her into her bed, something she was sure that none other that could boast of such a claim.

“Are w-we safe here?” She asked, letting the sheets drop, exposing her breasts as she tried to sort out the messy pile that was her underclothing. There was little she had grown to expect here, given how quickly things had been proven to change. A mere span of weeks ago, she’d been sure she would be burned at the pyre, and yet, now here she was. In the bed of possibly the most powerful woman in their land.

“Given your current state of dress, I’d say you are.” Willow answered, amused smirk on her lips as she turned and looked at the other woman, entirely comfortable with her state of nudity. The growing flames in the fireplace warmed the room, making her skin dance between a state of warmth and goosebumps.

  
“Of course, m’lady…” Nodding, her cheeks bright red, Tara pushed the sheets aside, the mixture of warmth and cold in the room meeting her all at once. Stepping down onto the cool stone, she shivered a bit, skin bristling with goosebumps as she slowly made her way around the side of the bed. Willow had begun to get dressed already, and she forced herself to look away, the mere sight of the redhead’s skin making memories of the previous night blossom within Tara’s mind. Parts of her body were sore, and as she looked down, she couldn’t help but notice small dark marks across her skin, particularly at her bosom. Scarlet cheeks turned a shade deeper.

“We shall return tonight. I shall tell the servants to bring the remainder of your things here. It will be easier for you.” Willow added, slipping her arms through the part of her underwear, effectively hiding the majority of her skin. Stepping into her own, Tara tried her best to focus on getting dressed, as hard as the task was becoming with each memory that replayed inside her mind’s eye.

She didn’t even want to imagine how hard it would be to sit through breakfast with each memory begging her for sole attention…


End file.
